26
by MyPartnerInCrime
Summary: Blaine Anderson's birthday doesn't exactly go to plan when he gets shot at, saved and kidnapped by a mysterious, good-looking spy and told he needs to stay in hiding with the said mysterious, good-looking spy.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay...I'm not too sure about this story...I thought I'd post this chapter up and see what people think. Please let me know if it's too confusing or really badly written xD**

**I do not own Glee! Otherwise I would hire CP Coulter to write it ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson stared into the shiny mirror a mere inches from his face. He patted his smoothly gelled hair and straightened his tie before plastering a wide smile on his face and leaving the men's toilet and back into the large room, filled with important people in suits.<p>

His father spotted him from across the room and made his way over, people parting immediately to create a free path.

"Are you having fun?" The tall man looked down at his son with a firm smile and stern eyes.

"Of course Father."

"I'm sorry we couldn't celebrate your birthday today son." Mr Anderson put a consoling hand on Blaine's shoulder. "It was unfortunate that it clashed with my promotion party."

"It's okay, really." The newly 18 year old boy smiled in what he hoped was a genuine manner. "We can pretend it's tomorrow or something."

"That's my boy. I knew you'd understand." Mr Anderson laughed deeply. "Come with me, there's someone I would like you to meet."

"Okay." Blaine followed his father back through the crowd of people, many of them calling their congratulations and shaking his hand as they passed.

"Blaine, this is Jennifer." Mr Anderson gestured to a petite young girl in a pale pink dress. She held a champagne glass in one hand and sported a sultry smirk on her pink lips. "She's the daughter of Henry. You know Henry don't you son? My old friend. Well," He clapped his hands together. "I shall leave you two youngsters to talk." He walked off, leaving Blaine with the girl.

"Hi." Jennifer twiddled her champagne glass in her delicate fingers, looking up at Blaine through her thick eyelashes.

"Err...Hello." replied Blaine, unconsciously leaning back slightly.

"Congrats on your father's promotion."

"Thank you. It means a lot to him." Blaine was determined to keep their conversation formal.

"He's going to be working much more closely with my father now. I hope this means we can see each other often." She bit her lip, staring into Blaine's eyes.

_Well,_ Blaine thought sarcastically, _that was subtle._

"Well...we shall have to see." Blaine smiled politely. "If you'll excuse me, there's somewhere I need to be."

"Okay. Until next time Blaine."

"Yes...err...Goodbye." He left hurriedly, making his way back to the toilets.

He leant on the sink, his head pressing against the cool glass of the mirror. He felt something wet slide down his cheek. He scrubbed angrily at his face. He was _eighteen_ he shouldn't be crying. He was supposed to be mature, and happy for his father. But all he could feel was anger. Unreasonable anger. So his father didn't regard his son's birthday as that important. There were worse things. So his father continued to not acknowledge who he was, continually forcing him to go out to dinner with daughters of his friends and colleagues. It didn't matter. At least he loved him, right? That's all that mattered.

Suddenly the door opened and Blaine quickly straightened himself, wiping hastily at his eyes. The guy walking in was probably of a similar age to Blaine, hair styled smoothly and precisely on top of his pale face and a dark suit that somehow managed to look far smarter than Blaine's. He had an earpiece in one ear and was talking quietly into it with a serious expression.

He leant against the wall furthest from Blaine, eyes flicking up to land on the boy in front of him briefly. His brow furrowed, then he muttered one final thing before reaching up to press something on his earpiece. He straightened up, smoothing the front of his immaculate trousers before looking up at Blaine again.

"Hey...are you alright?" The young man looked in slight concern at Blaine. He nodded, forcing himself to smile.

"Fine." He choked.

"Are you sure?" He checked the sleek black watch on his wrist before looking back up to Blaine. "I have time if you want to talk about anything."

"No, thank you." This time his smile was genuine.

"Okay, well I hope you feel better." The young man nodded politely. He opened his mouth to say something else but was prevented from doing so by the small beep coming from his earpiece. He shot Blaine an apologetic glance before touching the electronic device and answering with a brisk "Yes?" He turned to walk from the bathroom, "No no no! Stay where you are."

Blaine watched him go, definitely _not_ thinking dreamily of the mysterious young man's grey blue eyes and the slender fingers he used to answer his earpiece.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you at home Blaine, I have a couple of things to wrap up here." Mr Anderson patted his son's shoulder before turning back to his conversation. Blaine nodded vaguely and headed towards the doors with slumped shoulders. The evening had been both boring and exhausting.<p>

Just as he reached the large glass door he heard a sudden loud bang and was being simultaneously pushed to the floor by the force of another body.

There was a moment of silence before the large room erupted with shouts and scurries.

"Blaine! Blaine!"

"Alpha Team, Beta Team, with me!"

"Somebody call an ambulance!"

"You two. Stay with Agent 26."

Blaine's heart was thumping loudly as he stared at the patterned carpet in front of his face. He could feel the wait of the body on top of him being moved and someone was shouting his name.

"Please stand back sir."

"That's my _son_!"

Blaine slowly sat up, rubbing his head and looking around in confusion. There were severe looking people in black suits keeping people at about a two meter distance with two men crouching in front of him.

The first thing that caught his attention, however, was the body in front of him which, he assumed, had previously been on top of him. He gasped as he noticed two very obvious things.

Firstly, it was the young man that was in the bathroom earlier. Secondly there was an extraordinary and alarming amount of blood staining the white shirt under the man's black blazer.

Suddenly things made a bit more sense.

The noise...a gun shot. Aimed at...him? Blaine felt a sickening jolt to his stomach. But then...why was he not the one on the floor with the bloody shirt? Had this man...saved him?

One of the suited men was talking into his earpiece. "Agent 26 down, shot to the right shoulder, ambulance on it's way. Alpha and Beta in pursuit."

"W-wha...what..." Blaine mumbled.

"Are you alright sir?" A woman had joined the two men crouched by the body in front of him. Blaine nodded in reply. He felt he couldn't complain about the faint throbbing in his head while the man on the floor could very well be dying.

"You're meant to press harder than that." Commented one of the men to the other, who had his hands pressed on the shoulder wound of their companion.

"I know what I'm doing." Snapped the other. "I got higher than you in the first aid course." He added in a hiss.

"Barely." Was the quiet response.

Blaine's vision was going fuzzy, his head overloaded with different voices and confusion. Everything went black, he fell back onto the floor, the image of the bleeding man imprinted into his hazy dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if it's absolute rubbish... I'll prepare myself...<strong>

**=)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Eek! You GUIISEE! I was so glad you all liked it! I was honestly not expecting such a positive response!**

**Writing long stories with plot lines that make sense is not one of my strong points, so PLEASE, if something doesn't make sense or if I'm missing something important then PLEASE TELL ME! =D**

**I know these chapters are really short, they will get longer =) I promise!**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Blaine turned over under the thin blanket. He leant over to turn the white plastic bedside lamp on so he could check his watch for the time. <em>3:19<em> Maybe he should go for a walk or something, pretend to need the bathroom. He hopped off the bed and made his way to the door, checking left and right down the corridor before giggling quietly to himself, he felt a bit like a really bad spy. He was half way down the corridor when he heard voices.

"-can't let you do this!"

"I'm sorry, but you need to step out of business that does not concern you."

"This man is injured. And I don't care who he is, but he is my patient and it is my duty to take care of him!"

"Please sir, let us take care of this."

"He is not fully recovered! In fact, he's hardly recovered at all!"

"'M fine..."

"We have everything under control, please don't make a fuss."

Blaine didn't have time to hide before they turned the corner and spotted him. He recognised the doctor that was tending to him earlier and that same guy from the party. The one who, Blaine assumed, got shot in the shoulder.

"Blaine? Go back to bed."

"What's happening?" Blaine asked, glancing worriedly at the wounded guy who was being supported by two severe looking men in black and looking slightly dizzy, a bandage visible under a baggy shirt. "Are you alright?" Directing the last question to him.

"He's fine. Do not concern yourself." responded one of the men in suits.

"Well he doesn't _look_ fine." Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"Go back to bed, Blaine." The doctor smiled tiredly at him. "I can handle this." Blaine shot a final confused look at the mysterious man before making his way back to his room. He lay down on the uncomfortable bed and eventually fell into a light sleep, dreaming of young men with icy blue eyes and bloody shoulders.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke with a start at the sound of a slamming door. He sat up and this sudden movement caused him to fall off the bed in an ungraceful mess of bed sheets.<p>

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The voice was familiar in Blaine's half asleep mind. He reached up and clumsily switched the lamp on. Slouched against the closed door was the same mysterious man that Blaine first met at the party, then again in the corridor earlier. His previously smooth hair was in disarray and his right arm was in a sling.

"Wh-what's happening?" He mumbled, running a hand through his curly hair. He heard shouting and the sound of glass breaking from the other side of the door.

"We have to leave now." Mystery Man (Blaine had, ingeniously, dubbed him in his head) used the door to push himself to his feet.

"What? Why?" Blaine followed his lead and stood up, straightening the shirt and trousers that he still wore from the previous day.

"They're coming for you." Blaine didn't understand what it meant, but that single sentence sent fearful shivers down his spine.

"What...who? Why?"

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to get out of here." Mystery Man examined the small window that was nearly two meters from the ground. There was an angry shout from outside the door and Mystery Man gestured impatiently to the small window.

"What...I can't get through that!" protested Blaine.

"Of course you can. It leads to the roof and we may be able to find a safe passage from there."

Blaine, still very confused about the whole situation, looked up at the window in distress. He spied a chair in the corner of the room and hauled it over, standing on it and tried to pull himself up through the window. Mystery Man sighed despairingly at Blaine's flailing.

"Stand on my shoulder."

"What?"

"Stand on my shoulder, it will be easier." insisted Mystery Man. "The left one though, if you please." He added hastily. Blaine tentatively put his foot on the guy's shoulder and pushed himself up through the window and onto the roof.

"You have as much grace as a three-legged armadillo." Blaine frowned at the casual comment and turned to glare down at the smirking face through the window.

"That is very-"

"Yes yes, move over."

"Do you need a hand..." Blaine's question trailed off as Mystery Man smoothly slid through the window one handedly, the other still being in a sling. "Oh..."

"Come on, we need to-"

"Hey!" The shout came from below them and Mystery Man peered over the edge and swore.

"They've seen us."

Blaine felt his gut clench in fear. Who were these people? Were they after him? He was so confused. Suddenly a _bang_ ripped through the early morning fog and Mystery Man pulled him to the ground.

"Oh my...they're...they're shooting at us!" Blaine panicked. "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die. What the hell do we do?"

"Stay calm, don't panic. Ya know, that kind of thing." And with that, Mystery Man pulled a gun from his sock and, in one swift move, brought it round and aimed over the edge of the roof, pulling the trigger. Blaine stared at him with wide eyes.

"Damn it, I need to practice my left hand shooting." And he shot twice more over the edge. "Oh God, I _really_ need to practice my left hand shooting." Then, seeing Blaine's shocked expression he added, "Tranquillizer darts. I don't think the hospital would take too kindly to dead bodies in their car park."

"What..." But before Blaine could finish his question, Mystery Man pulled him up and lead him in a quick crouch to the other side of the roof.

"We can stay here until backup comes." He lay down on the cold flat roof, putting his left hand, still holding the gun, on his shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Are-are you alright?"asked Blaine quietly.

"Peachy."

There was a moments silence before Blaine's curiosity got the better of him. "What's your name?"

Mystery Man's eyes opened and stared at Blaine, calculating.

"I can't tell you."

"Oh...why not?"

"Can't tell you."

"Well...I'm Blaine."

"I know."

"Oh...well...what can I call you then? Otherwise it might get confusing." Blaine nodded seriously.

"I doubt I'll see you after this." He sighed. "I'll be relieved of this mission because of my injury."

"Please...Maybe just a nickname or something?"

Mystery Man frowned at him before sighing again and saying "Fine, you can call me 26. Happy?"

"Agent 26...that's what they called you before..." murmured Blaine, remembering the incident at the party.

"What?"

"Never mind."

Blaine sat down next to where 26 (he decided he couldn't continue calling him Mystery Man if he had a name to call him by now) was lying. They waited in silence, hearing the odd shout or running footsteps.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know, it's not a very dramatic or cliff-hanger ending...but I'm used to writing one-shots and I'm not very good at the whole plot line, pacing thing...But I hope it wasn't too bad!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_Mystery Man frowned at him before sighing again and saying "Fine, you can call me 26. Happy?"_

"_Agent 26...that's what they called you before..." murmured Blaine, remembering the incident at the party._

"_What?"_

"_Never mind." _

_Blaine sat down next to where 26 (he decided he couldn't continue calling him Mystery Man if he had a name to call him by now) was lying. They waited in silence, hearing the odd shout or running footsteps._

"I hope everyone else is okay." mumbled Blaine.

"Hmm?"

"Everyone else in the hospital. The other patients."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure they wouldn't have wasted their time killing anybody. They had strict instructions."

"To do what exactly?" Blaine had a feeling he knew. 26 didn't say anything for a moment.

"To find you." He looked up at Blaine. "And it's my job to protect you. So don't get yourself killed."

"Yes sir."

"No don't call me that." 26 whined childishly. "Makes me sound so old!"

"How old _are_ you?" Blaine asked with curiosity. 26 narrowed his eyes. "Oh come on, what am I going to do with that information?"

"17." relented 26. Blaine smirked. A year younger than himself. "Alright, you can wipe that look off your face. I'm taller than you anyway." Blaine was about to retort when a beeping noise came from the earpiece still residing in 26's ear. He tapped it with his hand and answered with a brisk "Yes?" Blaine strained to hear the person on the other end, but couldn't make out the words.

"Finally. What took you so long?" 26 sat up, looking around with a concentrated expression. "Yes I've got him. Right. Five minutes max." He ended the call. "Come on." He stood up and gestured for Blaine to do the same, moving to the edge of the roof.

"How are we gonna get down?" Blaine wasn't sure why he was whispering, he felt it was appropriate.

"Drainpipe." 26 replied. Blaine giggled. "What?"

"Well, this is all the kind of thing that happens in films." replied Blaine, still smiling to himself. "Hiding from gunshots, climbing down drainpipes. If I wasn't so confused and scared this would be so cool."

"You're such a boy." sighed 26. "Come on. Drainpipe. Now."

Blaine gulped and sat down on the edge of the roof, legs dangling over the edge. He cautiously put his hands on the pipe and eased his body down so he was clutching to the pipe for dear life.

"Quickly and quietly, I'll be right behind you."

With the pace of a lethargic snail he slid down the drainpipe, willing it not to suddenly break. He looked up at 26 to complain, or maybe squeak in terror, but was instead rewarded with a nice view of his companion's bum. He smiled, then blushed and looked down, continuing his decent. When they had both safely reached the bottom, Blaine couldn't understand how 26 had done it with such ease with his arm in a sling, 26 opened his mouth to speak before looking down at Blaine's feet.

"_What_ are you wearing on your feet?" 26 exclaimed in horror. Blaine also looked down at his feet. He wore no shoes, having left them back in the hospital room, and instead had two mismatching socks showing.

"Uhm...socks...look," Blaine pointed excitedly to his left foot. "That one has snitches on it." He then gestured to his right foot, donned in a bright pink sock. "And I wear this one to annoy my father." This was the first time he had thought about his father, and found with glee that he didn't feel guilty that he had run off with some stranger in the night. This was the most fun, admittedly frightening fun, he had had in ages.

"Right." 26 shook his head in despair. "Follow me." They were heading for the exit to the hospital, encountering a surprisingly little amount of people. When they did they would duck behind cars or press themselves against walls. Blaine felt like he was in a video game. They climbed over a fence, Blaine ripping his shirt, and 26 hurriedly pushed him into a black car that was waiting for them.

"Get in, get in." And then they were both sitting in the comfy back seat. The light on the car ceiling turned on, and Blaine jumped to see a woman sitting in front of them. She had dark skin and smooth dark hair, pulled away from her concerned face into an elaborate bun.

"Okay. What happened?" She demanded as the car roared to life.

"I'll tell you later." replied 26, casting a glance at Blaine.

"Hey! I want to know what's going on too! I was woken up in the middle of the night, told someone was coming to get me, forced through a window, down a drainpipe, over a fence and I'm not even sure why I'm trusting you!" Blaine finished his rant, looking at the other two's faces with satisfaction.

"You forced him down a drainpipe?" The woman turned to 26 with a raised eyebrow.

"How else was I going to get him off the roof?" He snapped. Blaine noticed he was looking rather pale and slightly woozy.

"Just tell him the plan." Came a bored voice from the front.

"He won't like it." Came another voice, amused.

"What plan?" asked 26 suspiciously.

"Well...you know Base 12?"

"Yeah..."

"We're going there to lie low for a bit."

"When you say we..."

"I mean you, Blaine and myself." The woman answered steadily, looking 26 in the eye.

"What-"

"Told you he wouldn't like it."

"Shut up and listen." 26 scowled at the woman, but complied. "It won't be for long. Everyone else can sort out things here while we can protect Blaine. He is our priority right now and I know you like being in the midst of the action, but you wouldn't have been able to do much with your shoulder anyway." she reasoned.

26 huffed, crossed his legs and stared out the window dramatically.

"Now Blaine." She turned to him with a smile. "I know this must be very confusing for you, but all will be explained in good time. We're going to contact your father to tell him the situation and that you're safe. Being in his position, he knows of us. Not much, but enough to trust us."

"Oh...okay..."

"We're going to take you to...a hideout if you will. Somewhere safe." Blaine just nodded mutely. It had been confusing and exciting escaping from the hospital, but now the seriousness seemed to be seeping in.

"Are we going there now?" asked Blaine.

"No, we're stopping off at HQ. But we need to take a detour to make sure we're not being followed." replied the woman.

"Oh..." Silence. "Why aren't I allowed to know your names?"

"Under normal circumstances it is classified information, but I guess it would do no harm in tell you. We'll be staying with each other for a while anyway." reasoned the woman.

"But-" protested 26.

"Don't mind him, he secretly likes the whole mysteriousness of not telling anybody his name. It won't do any harm, I trust Blaine." she said, directing the last part to 26.

26 mumbled something, turning back to glare out the window. The sun was rising now, lighting up the streets with a pinkish glow.

"I'm Mercedes." The woman held out her hand in greeting. Blaine shook it with a grin.

"Nice to meet you."

"And that old grumpy-pants over there is Kurt." She gestured to 26, who sent her a scowl.

"Kurt. That's a nice name." Kurt looked to Blaine now, scowl still prominent on his face, but Blaine saw his mouth twitch into a small smile.

"And those two dunces in the front are Puck and Finn." continued Mercedes. The dark window separating the three of them from the front slid open slightly to reveal a smirking face with a mohawk.

"Yo. I'm Puck." He winked then slid the window back.

"Uhm...hi..." Blaine said belatedly.

After a while of silence Mercedes said, "So. Got any other questions?"

"Only a few hundred."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, hey guys...I'm really sorry for the long wait for this chapter! Please don't hate mee . I also apologize if this is confusing or makes no sense. As I said before, I'm not very good at long stories...<strong>

**I may also not be updating this for a while as I'm currently working on another story. I thought I would try my hand at writing one where Blaine and Kurt are daddies ^.^ I have a couple of chapters written and I may post the first one soon to see if people like it =) **

**I'M REALLY SORRY IF I DON'T UPDATE FOR AGES!**

**I ALSO DISCLAIM THIS! THIS IS ME DISCLAIMING THIS! **

**xx  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey...sorry for the long wait...I realised I didn't actually have any idea where I was headed with this story and needed to think up some kind of storyline...which I now _kinda_ have...**

**Again, if something doesn't make sense, TELL ME so I can fix it/change it, kay? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>After a while of silence Mercedes said, "So. Got any other questions?"<em>

_"Only a few hundred."_

"Well, I can tell you what I can," Mercedes told Blaine.

"Okay...thanks. Uhm...well...I guess the most pressing question is..._why_ did someone try to shoot me?" asked Blaine, bewildered. "I'm guessing it wasn't just a random shooting. And why were you guys there in the first place? You're like spies or something right? Were you anticipating something would happen?"

"Woah, okay, slow down boy," Mercedes said, holding her hands up. "I'm afraid I can't answer your first question properly. I've been told not to relay any information concerning the motives behind the attack, sorry. But I can tell you that yes, we were there because we thought there was a likelihood of something happening, although we didn't expect something so drastic otherwise we would have ensured that the entire party didn't take place." Blaine nodded to all of this, brows furrowed. "I guess it's lucky we have such good on scene agents," commented Mercedes, nudging Kurt with her knee.

"Stop trying to flatter me. I'm still annoyed," remarked Kurt airily, not looking away from the window.

"You know, either way you would have been taken from this case," said Mercedes sternly.

"I know, but I could have stayed in HQ and gone through some extra training to regain my strength," argued Kurt.

"Speaking of HQ," called Puck (Blaine seemed to recall his name being) from the front. He pulled back the tinted window separating them again. "Sorry curly, we need to blindfold you before we can go the next step."

"Wha-" Blaine started.

"Sorry Blaine, standard procedure," said Mercedes, pulling out a blindfold from her bag and gesturing for Blaine to turn around in his seat. Blaine did as he was told, closing his eyes as he felt the soft material being tied around his head.

"Is this so I don't see where this top secret location is and blab to the enemy?" guessed Blaine in a weary, amused voice.

"Exactly," chuckled Mercedes. Blaine felt the car come to a stop and heard some mechanical beeps before it started moving again. After a few minutes it came to a halt and the doors opened, the cool air seeping into the car. Blaine felt a hand on his arm. "Come on, out the car."

"Right," mumbled Blaine, feeling for the door and lowering himself out the car. He felt Mercedes take hold of his arm again and leading him forwards. As they walked Blaine listened to the four others banter, feeling the gravel ground beneath his socks.

"Dude! Careful where you're walking!" complained the voice Blaine remembered being told was Finn, who he actually had yet to see.

"Sorry," replied Puck sarcastically. "What's up with you anyway? You've been kinda moody all day."

"Ugh, it's just Rachel."

"Man, you need to find a girl who will put out. I tried to hook up with a girl in this bar the other day and she totally wasn't interested. But then I told her I was a spy and she was all over me. I'm telling you, the way to make you feel better is to get laid!" Puck reasoned.

"Nah man, that's not it," moped Finn.

"Puckerman! I've told you before about parading that information around!" scolded Kurt.

"Chill dude, I'm never gonna see her again!" retorted Puck and Blaine could practically hear the smirk. "Anyway, Finn. So if it isn't that, what's up?"

"She's been saying recently that she wants to quit," sighed Finn. "Something about Broadway being her true calling or something."

"Man," whistled Puck. "That sucks."

"Yeah."

Blaine heard some more mechanical beeping before there was a sound of doors opening and Mercedes led him inside a warm building.

"Okay, you can take the blindfold off now," said Mercedes and Blaine reached up to untie the material, letting it fall away and blinking his eyes to adjust to the bright light.

"Welcome to Head Quarters, dude," said Puck, waving his arm around in a dramatic 'welcome' gesture.

"Uhm...thanks..." mumbled Blaine as he took in his surroundings. It was a large, unremarkable room. The walls were an off-white while the floor was carpeted with an odd burgundy colour. There were a few chairs loitering at the side with a large reception desk at the other end, next to a severe looking door.

Puck sauntered up to the front desk as Kurt mumbled something about the terrible interior design. "It's horrific! If I had time I would completely redo it. It clashes with the rest of the entire HQ anyway." Kurt continued to ramble to himself as they walked up to the desk where Puck was leaning against it, talking to a pretty blonde girl with a distinct bulge under her shirt.

"I could go with a blue theme..." Kurt pondered. "But what to do about the carpet..."

"You could have a wooden floor," suggested Blaine, overhearing Kurt's mumbles. "It goes with practically anything and it's easier to clean."

Kurt snapped his head up to look at Blaine, eyes narrowed. They seemed to soften slightly, as though he was running Blaine's idea through his head, then he eventually smiled shyly. "That might just work..."

"Puck, seriously. Get out of my line of vision, you're making my baby sick," snapped the blonde girl behind the front desk, but Blaine could see a hint of a smile on her lips. Puck winked at her then strutted over to the door, pulling out a card to swipe through the small slit at the side.

"See you girls later," he called over his shoulder. Finn started to protest to Puck's words but Mercedes cut him off as the door clanged shut. Blaine, now de-blindfolded, could now see Finn and immediately felt somewhat intimidated by his tall frame, but his expression was half dopey half confused so Blaine didn't feel the need to be very worried.

"Hey, Quinn. Surely you've heard what's happened," sighed Mercedes, taking Puck's place leaning against the desk.

"Of course," said Quinn, leaning towards Mercedes slightly. "I've heard many a juicy gossip regarding the highly respected Kurt Hummel," she sent Kurt a wink. "And a particular handsome young man who was shot at, only to be saved by said respected Kurt Hummel." Both the girls giggled as Kurt glared at them, cheeks a a faint pink.

"Pretty much sums it up," winked Mercedes, then added in a more serious tone. "Does Mr Hummel know?"

"Oh yes," nodded Quinn. "Why do you think Kurt was taken from hospital before he even started recovering? He was frantic, saying how he knew he shouldn't have let his only son risk his life like that."

"The usual," Mercedes nodded sympathetically. Finn, seemingly bored by the others, lazily waved them a goodbye before also disappearing through the door. Blaine watched the conversation with curiosity, wondering who Mr Hummel was, while Kurt continued to glare, this time at the ground. Blaine noticed how he was swaying slightly and realised that he wasn't glaring out of anger, rather that his face was scrunched up in pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked cautiously, moving closer to the slightly taller boy. At his words Mercedes and Quinn turned to look at Kurt.

"We should get him to the Medical Wing before he passes out, his pain medication must be wearing off," said Mercedes, regaining her serious expression. "Come on, Kurt." She put an arm round his waist and helped him to the door, waving goodbye to Quinn before pulling her card out to open the door.

"Do you need some help?" asked Blaine, following the pair through the door.

"Yeah, thanks. Help me lug him to the Medical Wing then we can go see The Boss and figure out our next step," said Mercedes. Blaine nodded, also putting an arm around the protesting boy to quicken their steps.

"You know I'm still rather confused about this whole thing," commented Blaine casually, taking in the long grey corridors, lined with more doors and funny screens on the walls. It all looked very futuristic.

"I gathered," grinned Mercedes. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll understand soon enough." Blaine, not entirely satisfied with this answer, frowned slightly but continued to help their woozy passenger down the corridor.

"I'm fine," Kurt kept mumbling, his head drooping slightly.

"Of course you are," muttered Mercedes, as they finally reached their destination. It was a wide, white door, claiming itself in large block capitals to be the 'Medical Wing'. Mercedes hastily pulled off the black glove she was wearing on her hand so she could press it against a small square panel at the side. There was a whirring sound then a beep followed by a green light and the door slid open.

It was very much like an ordinary hospital inside the room. Beds were lined up on either side of the sterile white room, some had privacy curtains around them, but most seemed to be empty.

"Shh," whispered Mercedes, "It's quite late so most of the patients will be sleeping." Blaine noticed a small Asian girl happily snoring away on one of the cots, a small cup with two pills resting on the bedside table.

A woman who was obviously a nurse, judging by her white uniform and name tag, approached them, a clipboard in hand. "Ah yes," she said quietly with a small smile. "I was told to be expecting you. Lay him down on the bed if you will." Blaine and Mercedes did as they were told, gently placing Kurt onto the crackly sheets, Blaine swinging his legs up.

"It's freezing outside, is this all he's been wearing?" the nurse asked in concern, gesturing to the baggy cotton shirt and crumpled trousers and sneakers.

"He didn't have anything else when we picked him up," said Mercedes guiltily. "But we were kinda in a hurry."

"You guys are always in a hurry," she muttered to herself as she started fussing over Kurt.

"Thank you," Mercedes told the nurse, then turned to Blaine. "Come on you, to the the Big Office."

"Big Office?" asked Blaine nervously as Mercedes led him out the Medical Wing.

"Where The Boss with be," she explained, looking sideways at Blaine. "Scared?"

"A little bit...What's he going to say to me?"

"He'll probably just explain the plan to you," shrugged Mercedes. "What happens next kinda thing. He'll probably also want details on how Kurt got injured, he's very protective of him."

"Oh gosh...will he be angry at me? After all, it is my fault Kurt got injured. Oh my, does he have a gun? Cos Kurt had one earlier and-" He was stopped mid panic by Mercedes.

"Calm down boy! Don't worry, he's a really nice guy and _no_ he will not shoot you with his gun. Okay?" Mercedes looked at him sternly, an eyebrow raised. Blaine nodded.

"Wait...you mean he has actually _got_ a gun?"

"Yes Blaine, we all do." She pulled out one from inside her pocket and Blaine flinched. They carried on walked, leaving Blaine to worry excessively about how everyone he was going to meet in here would be armed and that it would be so easy to accidentally say something wrong and get himself shot.

"Here we are," announced Mercedes. A wooden door, again with keypad and slot for a card, with a big shiny sign reading, 'Mr Hummel, Head Office'.

Blaine gulped.


End file.
